


The Prince and The Pauper

by Karatachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Prince Neji Hyuga takes a liking to the new castle staff member.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

19-year-old Neji Hyuga walked down the halls of the Hyuga family castle, avoiding the dozens of workers as they prepared for the feast. His cousin was getting married today, promised to some annoying blonde from another royal family. Neji really didn't care because he didn't like the boy. He was loud and jumpy and definitely didn't behave like a prince. Neji was trained growing up to never act like that in front of the company. 

The crowded halls were getting too much for Neji so he ducks out the closest door, the screen leading to the big balcony. Neji didn't mind that he was now outside. The cool air felt nice after being almost smushed. Neji looks around the yard, even more workers outside than there was inside. He stops suddenly when his eyes scan to the left, jumping back as he realizes he's not alone on the patio. Hinata was sitting there, watching Neji, emotionless. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she was still wearing her pajamas. Neji has barely ever seen Hinata drink and when she does, it's definitely never at nine in the morning. Something had to have been upsetting her.

"Are you okay?' Neji asks, walking over to his younger cousin. He takes a seat beside her as the princess sighs, nodding. 

"Just a little nervous," Hinata says, truthfully. Neji doesn't blame her one bit. She's about to be married off to a guy she's only met three times at the age of 18. That is the only reason Neji is glad he was a part of the branch family and not the main one. He couldn't imagine having to marry a random person so young. 

"It's not too late to call off the wedding," Neji suggests but both he and Hinata knew that wasn't going to happen. The king wouldn't allow it, even if Hinata wanted to. 

"It's not that I want it called off because I don't. Naruto Uzumaki is alright and I'm okay with Father choosing him but I don't just want to mess it all up." Hinata explains, twirling her finger around the rim of her wine glass. Neij nods, understandingly. Hinata has always been shy in front of crowds, even if it's her own village people. She must be terrified to be in front of two villages at once, one who she's never even associated with. 

"Talking about this is making me even more nervous," Hinata says, a hint of panic in her voice. Neji quickly apologizes, making his cousin shrug.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. You were only caring about me." Hinata says, turning her focus onto the yard. She stands up and approaches the fence, leaning against it. Neji does the same, standing beside his cousin as they both watch everyone try to set up for the wedding that was in less than 7 hours. Neji isn't sure why it wasn't already set up but he knows his uncle was probably trying to handle other things. 

Neji's eyes lazily trail over everyone, stopping suddenly when he spots a boy around his age, garden shears in his hand as he chopped at the bushes. The boy was tan and toned, his shirt regarded beside the bush he was currently working on. Neji noticed a lot of their staff tended to work with their shirt off but not a single one made Neji's stomach drop as this guy did. His hair was pulled back into a spiked ponytail and he had a bored demeanor. He was stunning. 

Neji watches as the sweat dripped down his chest, glistening in the hot sun. Neji would usually find that repulsive but in this sense, it was a good look. 

Neji points at the guy, Hinata looking at him confused before turning her attention to what he was trying to show her.

"Who is that?" Neji asks, his mouth open slightly. Neji doubts his cousin would know. This guy must have been a new employee because Neji has never seen him before. He'd definitely remember his face.

"Who? Shika?" Hinata says, looking around to make sure that's who Neji was actually talking about. 

"You know him?" Neji asks, desperation on his voice as he turns to his little cousin. Hinata nods, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's Shikamaru. We talk a lot." Hinata says. Neji stares at his cousin in disbelief. Not only does she know him but she has a nickname for him too. How long has he been right under Neji's eyes without him seeing? This is a shame. Neji wants to talk to Shikamaru a lot too.

"Why?" Hinata asks, eyeing her cousin suspiciously. Neji just shrugs, looking at his feet. He was not gonna going to make eye contact with Hinata right now.

"You think he's cute?" Hinata asks in a teasing manner. Neji felt his cheeks get hot at the accusation.

"I'm not gay, Hinata. I've just never seen him before." Neji corrects his cousin even though he wasn't too sure of it himself. Was he gay? He clearly finds this Shikamaru kid attractive. Neji has never really focused on people before. He's never really found anyone attractive. Sure, he's acknowledged that some girls are pretty but Shikamaru was breathtaking. 

"Uh-huh," Hinata says, a smirk on her lips. Neji wanted to argue with her but the younger cousin walks away. She turns around for a split second and opens her mouth to say something. Neji expected her to tease him some more but instead, she focused her attention on someone else.

"Shikamaru." She yells, making Neji's heart drop. For someone so shy, she sure seems to be selective with it. It was probably the wine kicking in. Hinata grins before entering back into the castle, leaving Neji alone on the balcony. 

Neji turns his attention back to the boy, who was suddenly staring up at the prince, shears hanging from his one hand. Neji feels his cheeks get hot as Shikamaru watches him in confusion. He's probably wondering who said his name. Neji assumed others looked to see who shouted as well but he wasn't too focused on them.

Neji's heart rate picks up and he knew his face got even redder when Shikamaru doesn't break eye contact. Instead, his face falls into an amused stare. Neji felt his stomach drop as blood rushed to his groin, the feeling of lust taking over. Now is not the time. 

The prince gulps before quickly breaking the eye contact, turning around, and pushing through the door. He felt like he was suffocating again, the hot crowded castle smothering him. This time he just had to deal with it, refusing to go back out into any balconies. He passes Hinata who was talking to Hanibi but he ignores her, vowing to confront her later. Right now, he didn't want anyone to notice the slight tent forming on Neji's pants. He pushed past people, making it back to his room in probably record time. 

He slips in and locks the door, making sure no one was following him first. And Neji isn't proud of it but for the first time in six years, Neji masturbates, thoughts of Shikamaru bending him over every piece of furniture in the castle raced through his mind. It didn't take Neji long to orgasm, the boy trembling and jerking as he came all over his stomach, a certain name falling from his lips as it happened. 

Neji lays in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating fast as thoughts of what just happened raced through his head. He's never going to be able to look Shikamaru in the face, after this. Hell, Neji is positive he isn't going to be able to look anyone in the eyes after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji wakes up from his short nap, the realization of what he did an hour prior hitting him. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought, hoping to forget about it soon. Not only is Neji not gay but masturbation is what losers do. Neji hasn't done it since he was 13 and got punished when Hanabi walked in and automatically told his uncle. That punishment was not worth it. 

Neji takes a deep breath as he gets out of bed. He fixes his bed head as he walks out of his room, the halls surprisingly empty. He just needs something to drink and it should clear his thoughts. It was just a spur of the moment thing that isn't going to happen again. Neji isn't sure what he was thinking at the time but the lust must have been fogging his brain. It's what happens when you're 19 and never even held hands with a girl. Shikamaru's smirk must have been hypnotizing. Neji isn't going to get dragged into that again.

Neji slowly turns the corner, yelping out when something hot splashes all over his chest. It wasn't hot enough to burn him but it still scorched his skin. The cup fell to the floor with a loud clank, Neji staring at it before seeing the damage done to his shirt. Whatever was in the cup was now stained on Neji's shirt, the red drink not mixing well with white. 

Neji looks away from his now ruined shirt and his eyes dart to whoever did it. Standing there was Shikamaru and Ino, a scared expression on the female employee's face. Shikamaru looked calm, even though Neji knew he was the one who dumped it on the prince. Ino was the only one with a cup in her hand and it was filled to the brim. Neji hates his life. He has never seen Shikamaru once in his life before today and now he's noticed him two times since. 

"Prince Neji, we are so sorry," Ino says, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Neji wasn't focused on her though. He was staring at Shikamaru, who returned the eye contact. He had that same smug look on his face from earlier and Neji wanted to smack him. He also wanted to get down on his knees for the boy but that was a thought that was quickly shoved away. Neji isn't gay.

"Yes, sir, we're so sorry," Shikamaru says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Neji cursed the boy out in his head before taking a deep breath. Accidents happen and Ino was clearly trying not to piss him off, Shikamaru on the other hand. 

"It's fine," Neji says, forcing a smile on his face. Shikamaru was thrown off for a second, his face dropping was a dead giveaway. It didn't take long for the look to return though, Neji's stomach dropping. It still made his heart beat fast. At least he had a shirt on this time.

"I'll clean this up right away," Ino states, nudging at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stays in his spot though, turning his head towards the girl.

"You go. I'll stay here to help Prince Neji clean himself up." Shikamaru says, making Neji's eyes widen. It's just a stain. Neji doesn't need help. He's just going to throw the shirt away. Ino eyes the tan boy, wearily,

"Okay," Ino says before hesitantly walking away. Neji mentally groans when he realizes it's just him and Shikamaru in the corridor now. Shikamaru turns to the prince, who bites the inside of his cheek. 

"I guess we should get you clean before that red dye seeps onto that pretty pale skin of yours," Shikamaru says, cooly, making Neji's breath hitch in his throat. Shikamaru flashes a grin before grabbing Neji's wrist, dragging the boy down the hall. Neji is glad Shikamaru had a hold of him, his legs feeling mushy. Neji's whole body felt weak at this point. Shikamaru is touching him and he called the prince pretty. It was almost nice enough that Neji could ignore the sticky shirt stuck to his chest, the dried liquid making it itch. 

"This is my room," Neji uttered, as they almost pass his door. Shikamaru stops and Neji follows suit. Neji tries to pull his wrist out of Shikamaru's grasp but the boy just tightens it, Neji taken aback for a second. Shikamaru acts like nothing just happened, instead opening Neji's bedroom door. He quickly pulls the boy inside just before the door slams, loudly. Neji doesn't know how he went from not knowing the boy to having him in his bedroom in less than two hours but he did not like it. The thought made his stomach feel weird. Shikamaru looked around the room, his eyes wide in wonder. He stops looking when he gets to the bathroom, the door wide open. Neji looks to see what caught his attention but nothing unnormal was there. It was just a bathroom. 

"You have a bathtub." Shikamaru points out, confusing Neji even more. Doesn't everyone have a bathtub? Maybe it's not as nice or as big as his but everyone has one. 

"You take baths?" The tan boy asks, curiously. There wasn't a hint of teasing in his voice and it made Neji blush for some reason. 

"I only take them when I want to relax. Otherwise, I'll use the shower." Neji explains and Shikamaru nods. Shikamaru strolls over to the bathroom and the light automatically flips on. Neji scrunches his face up at the sudden intrusion, approaching Shikamaru to see what he was doing. 

Shikamaru sits on the edge of the tub, quickly pushing the drainer down and turning on the water. Neji stares at him in realization. He actually is going to get Neji cleaned up. Neji is an adult. He doesn't need help taking a bath. 

"What are you doing?" Neji asks but the question went ignored. Shikamaru grabs the raven-haired boy's wrist, tugging him closer, a small gasp falling from Neji's mouth. Neji was standing right in front of Shikamaru now and it was too close. He smelled like peppermint and outside, a combination that was intoxicating to Neji.

"What are you doing?" Neji repeats the question but again, it went ignored. Shikamaru unbuttons the top of Neji's shirt, the prince jumping back slightly at the action. Shikamaru just kept going. He unbuttoned the second one, and then the third one, and then the fourth one. Neji's heart beats faster after each button comes undone. Shikamaru pauses when he gets to the last two, his finger playing with the fifth button as he looks up to admire the parts of Neji's chest that was exposed. Sure enough, the red did stain his chest. Shikamaru was staring at Neji's exposed chest with such concentration that the prince wanted to whine. Shikamaru seemed to sense his lack of patience because he drags his hand across the stain, Neji's skin hot and sticky to the touch. Neji's face was hot as well, a blush forming on it. What is Shikamaru playing at? Neji has never met anyone this confident and forward but Shikamaru seemed to be a whole different breed. 

Neji's breath hitches in his throat as Shikamaru's finger lightly grazes over a nipple, Neji's stomach dropping. That should not have turned him on. There was no reason someone touching him like that should be a turn on. Neji mentally curses as he feels himself getting hard, hoping that Shikamaru won't notice.

Shikamaru puts his attention back to the buttons, slowly undoing the fifth one. Neji was inpatient and horny and it took all his strength not to just rip the last button and jump on the tan boy. He knew he couldn't do that because he wasn't gay. And that's not how princes should act. 

Shikamaru finally undoes the sixth button and the shirt dropped off Neji's shoulder. It hit the floor just as Shikmaru turns off the running water, reality hitting Neji. Shikamaru is stripping him for a bath because he's dirty and stained up, not for his own pleasure. Neji watched the filled tub, water slowly moving around. To get a bath, you have to be naked. Shikamaru is going to see Neji naked and he's going to realize that the Prince has a boner. Neji should really back out of this and tell Shikamaru to get out. But he can't bring himself to do it.

Shikamaru's hands come up and grab onto the hem of Neji's pants. Neji tenses up as his pants slowly get tugged down, the boxers coming with them. Neji's erection springs free and there had never been more of time than right then that Neji wanted to hide away and never come out. 

Shikamaru pretended like he didn't see the erection, leaning down and tapping Neji's calf to indicate that he needs to lift his leg. Neji does, slipping the pants off. Neji was thankful Shikamaru didn't say anything, not wanting to make this more awkward than it was. Neji is sure the boy isn't awkward though. He still had his cool demeanor while Neji is tense and timid. Neji hated it. 

Shikamaru stands up and looks Neji up and down, the boy feeling suddenly very underdressed. He squirmed under Shikmaru's gaze but he didn't seem to care. He just continued watching. 

"Bath time," Shikamaru says, indicating to the tub. Neji nods, taking a deep breath as he steps into the bath. He pulls his hair up by his hand, keeping it like that until he could hang it over the tub. He wasn't in the mood to get his hair wet. Neji could feel Shikmaru's eyes on him as he sank down into the tub but he ignored it, the hot water relaxing him. Neji leans his head back and closes his eyes, letting his thoughts leave him. Shikamaru grabbed a rag off the shelf before he drops down to his knees. He pushes his sleeves up before dragging the rag across Neji's chest. And just like that, Neji's thoughts were back. 

Neji's eyes fly open as his erection starts to form again. Neji rarely ever gets horny and yet this boy managed to turn him on multiple times in two hours. 

"All cleaned up," Shikamaru says, ringing the towel out. The red-dyed water falling back into the tub. Neji stared at his chest and it was clean, no marks on it. Shikamaru ran a bath and made Neji strip so that he could do something that could have been done with a swipe of a wet rag? What the hell.

"You're something else, Shikamaru," Neji says, huffing. Shikamaru gasps low in his throat and Neji wonders why he did it. Nothing happened. Neji shoots Shikamaru a confused look but the boy was grinning. Shikamaru hand dart out and grabs Neji's dick, the prince groaning out at the touch. Neji then stares at Shikamaru like he was crazy which Neji is starting to believe. 

"I never told you my name," Shikamaru says, a knowing smirk on his face. And he was right. He never did tell Neji his name and Neji knows he's indicating at the fact that Neji asked someone about him. Neji is so careless. 

Neji's body jerks forward when Shikamaru's hand moves, slowly stroking. It was a different sensation than when Neji stroked himself earlier. It was better. Shikamaru releases his hold on Neji, a whine leaving Neji's mouth. 

"Relax, princess." Shikamaru teases as he stands up. 

"Get out," Shikamaru says, softly, Neji could still sense the need in his voice. Neji listens, quickly getting up. The bathwater splashed but he didn't care. He just wanted Shikmaru to keep touching him. 

Neji steps out of the tub, water dripping off him. He grabs a towel and quickly dries off the best he could with how eager and clouded his mind was. Shikamaru must have thought he was taking too long because the towel is snatched from him and a body is suddenly pressed against him. Neji groans at the closeness, not being used to anyone being against him. 

Shikamaru's hand snaked around Neji's body, finding his half-hard dick again. He grips it and begins to tug gently. Neji moans at the sensation. He knew Shikamaru had to do this a lot, whether on another guy or himself, he was way too good at it. It didn't take long for Neji to get fully hard, his dick aching at Shikamaru's touches.

"You're so fucking hot," Shikamaru says, into the crook of Neji's neck. He nips down and Neji whines, partially from the nip and partially by the words. No one has talked to Neji like that before.

"I've been waiting for this day since I was 16 and first got hired here," Shikamaru admits, speeding up his hand movement, "I knew from the first time I saw you that I wanted to be inside you." There was something about the way he said it that made Neji's legs go weak. He sounded so raspy and desperate. Shikamaru has wanted him for a long time. Neji didn't know this boy existed while he was thinking about being inside of Neji. Neji didn't know that talking would turn him on so bad.

"You would always be bending over or prancing around in your short tennis shorts and I just wanted to put you in your place. You were teasing me without even knowing me." Shikamaru practically growls into Neji's ear. Neji yells out as Shikamaru runs his thumb over Neji's tip. Neji couldn't hold back his orgasm, cumming all over Shikamaru's hand. It was probably the best orgasm Neji has ever had but he hasn't really had a lot in life. Neji falls to the floor, his legs suddenly giving up on him. He holds himself up as he tries to catch his breath.

Shikamaru sticks his hand in the forgotten about bath, letting the water clean Neji's cum off. Neji watches as Shikamaru dries his hand with the discarded towel, seemingly still as unbothered as ever. Neji almost thought he seemed bored which clashed with his earlier statement about wanting Neji. 

"That was fun but I have to finish preparing for your cousin's wedding," Shikamaru says, throwing up a peace sign before leaving the bathroom. Neji wanted to yell at him to stay but his mouth was dry and he couldn't seem to get any words out. Instead, he just watches as Shikamaru leaves his bedroom, the door slamming behind him. Neji falls back, allowing himself to lay on the bathroom floor. The floor was cold and it felt good against his naked sweaty skin. Neji didn't know you could sweat from something like that but the body against his and the steam must not have mixed well. 

Neji can't believe he allowed a guy who he just met to give him a handjob. Neji also can't believe the handjob made him cum that much. Neji might have to sit down and rethink his entire life because he didn't expect his best moment so far to be this. Just the thought of Shikamaru whispering in his ear made Neji hard again. This boy is really going to ruin his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji woke up a little later than he planned to, Hinata's wedding lasting late into the night. It was fun but Neji just couldn't stop thinking about Shikamaru. Neji learned that his shift ended at 1 pm so he was already gone before the wedding started and when Neji finally worked up enough courage to leave his room. Neji never thought he was gay. He never looked at a boy and had thoughts of being inside them or vice versa. Neji never pictured himself dating a guy or having feelings for a guy. But that's not just with a guy. It's with anyone, girl or boy. Neji always just thought he was incapable of love and romance and even sexual feelings. He just never cared for it. He imagined that he'd grow up and just die alone. Yet during the wedding, watching Hinata and Naruto up in front dancing and kissing and having a good time, Neji felt a pang of jealousy wash over him. It's not like Neji is thinking about marrying Shikamaru. He doesn't even know his last name. His whole opinion about these things just seemed to change in 24 hours though. Neji doesn't want to blame it on Shikamaru but it's just a very weird coincidence. 

Neji was sitting outside with Hinata, talking about her plans now that she's married. Neji really didn't care but she seemed excited enough. She stops mid-sentence and her attention is quickly turned to someone behind Neji. Neji turns around to see who she's looking at only to see Shikamaru approaching the table. 

"Hey, Shika," Hinata says, smiling at the boy. Shikamaru smiles back and Neji felt his heart back. It was such a cute genuine smile. Neji's mind filled with thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking in front of his cousin. 

"Just getting off?" Hinata asks making Shikamaru nod. Neji could get Shikamaru off. Shikamaru opens his mouth to say something but Neji interrupts him.

"Can I talk to you?" Neji asks, boldly surprising himself. He had no idea what he wanted to talk about but he wanted the boy's undivided attention. Hinata shoots him a quick glance that was a mix of happiness and surprise.

"Always," Shikamaru says, shrugging as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Neji stands up quickly, almost tripping on the seat leg in the process. Thank god he didn't because he didn't need to embarrass himself anymore.

Neji tugs on Shikamaru's shirt sleeve, dragging him into the castle. The walk back to Neji's bedroom was silent but it was content. Neji was a little nervous but mostly because he didn't know what he even wanted to talk about. 

Neji and Shikamaru enter the bedroom and Shikamaru gladly made himself comfortable. He takes a seat on Neji's bed, watching the prince intensely yet bored. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" Shikamaru asks, messing with the curtain that hung down Neji's bed. It was so cliche. Neji walks over to the sitting boy, standing in front. Shikamaru looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

"I want you to touch me," Neji says, quietly. Shikamaru barely heard it. He grins, lopsided, and amused. Neji was embarrassed that the words came out of his mouth, especially so quickly. He didn't even ease into it. 

'Princess, it's only been a day. You that needy?" Shikamaru asks, hitting Neji with that nickname again. It sent a wave of sickness down his stomach. Neji just nods as an answer, Shikamaru accepting it. 

Shikamaru stands slightly, pressing a kiss to Neji's mouth, shocking the boy. He's never had his first kiss before so that was something. 

Shikamaru does it again, Neji gladly kissing back this time. Shikamaru sits back down, Neji bending down to continue to kiss the boy. Neji was insecure about making out with the boy but Shikamaru didn't seem to have any complaints. 

He trails his hand down Neji's chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Neji wasn't wearing a dress shirt today so he doesn't have to wait a ridiculously long time for Shikamaru to finish taking it off. Shikamaru discards Neji's shirt, throwing it somewhere behind the Prince. Neji wasn't too focused on that though. Right now, the only thing going through his mind was having Shikmaru inside of him. He knows its a big step, especially considering he only met the boy yesterday but he's ready for it and he wants it. He's an adult. He can do as he pleases.

Neji climbs onto Shikamaru's lap, straddling the boy, to his surprise. He didn't think Neji would be that bold. Shikamaru grabs onto Neji's hips, holding onto him as he readjusted himself. Shikamaru falls back, laying himself flat on the bed. Neji falls forward, catching himself with his hands as he hovers above the younger boy.

Shikamaru catches the prince by surprise when he flips him over, changing their position. Neji bounces back from his surprise and quickly kisses Shikamaru again. He wraps his arms around the back of his neck, pulling the other boy closer. Neji's hair was dangling off the edge of the bed and he's aware they should be laying vertically but he's not about to break the kiss just to add a few more inches of bed for his body. 

Neji bucks his hips, trying to create friction. He was needy. He wanted to do this now and get it over with before he backs out and never talks to the employee again. Shikamaru finally grounds his hips down, connecting them with Neji's, making the older boy gasp out in shock. That sent butterflies straight to his stomach. 

"Eager?" Shimamura asks, smirking. Shikamaru can't even taunt Neji because he's eager as well. Neji grins, looking up as he moves his arms beside him. Shikamaru shoots him a smile before trailing kisses down the prince's bare chest. Neji grabs onto Shikamura's hair, tugging on it slightly when Shikamaru lightly bites his stomach. Neji's dick ached with desperation, needing to be touched. 

Shikamaru stops when he gets to the hem of Neji's shorts. Neji hesitantly raises his hips, silently giving Shikamaru permission to continue, which he gladly does. He pulls both the shorts and boxers down in one swift motion.

Neji blushes, realizing that Shikamaru is admiring him again. It's hard not to constantly admire Neji when he looks as good as he does. Shikamaru trails his eyes up to Neji's face and they make eye contact.

Neji's stomach drops at the look Shikamaru gave him. Like he's in love. Clearly, that can't be the case. He barely knows Neji, other than his looks.

Neji gets shot out of his thoughts when Shikamaru licks a strip up his dick. He wasn’t even aware he was already almost fully hard but it's not surprising. Ever since Shikamaru came into his life, just the thought of him made Neji hard.

"You want me inside of you?" Shikamaru asks, lightly running his fingers down the inside of Neji's thigh. The question made Neji's heart beat fast. Hearing Shikamaru say it out loud was a lot different than just thinking it in his head. Not that he necessarily enjoyed thinking it in his head. It made him feel dirty. Neji felt so small and so innocent at the moment. Of course, Neji wanted Shikamaru inside of him but the other boy already knew that. He's just being an ass. Neji still answered the question.

Neji gulps, shyly nodding his head. Shikamaru nods as well, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Shikamaru moves out from between Neji's legs, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He tugs Neji closer, the boy's feet hitting the floor. 

"Good," Shikamaru mumbles before taking a deep breath. He seemed almost nervous. Neji isn't sure why. Shikamaru isn't the one who's about to have something in his ass for the first time. Neji tries to put the thought away, not wanting to scare himself more. 

Shikamaru looks around, trying to find something. He probably should use lube but like he clearly doesn't have any. He didn't think he'd be getting laid tonight. He doubts the Prince would have any either. Something tells Shikamaru that he isn't getting laid a lot.

Shikamaru does the second best thing and shoves two fingers into Neji's mouth. Neji's eyes widen in shock before realizing what's going on. He's surprised he even realized. Neji desperately sucks on the fingers, Shikamaru's dick hardening at the sight. 

Shikamaru pulls his fingers out, once wet enough and pokes at Neji's rim, lightly pushing a finger in. Neji groans, spreading his legs wider. It wasn't exactly pleasurable but it didn't hurt. It was more uncomfortable than anything. After stretching Neji for a little bit, Shikamaru adds a second finger. Neji squirms, starting to feel the pain. He didn't want to voice it just in case Shikamaru stopped. It would clearly get better otherwise people wouldn't do it.

Shikamaru continues to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Neji wider. Neji watches the boy, who was focused intently on pleasing Neji. It made Neji feel anxious at how hard he was staring.

Neji goes to say something but a yelp comes out. Shikamaru smirks, finally finding his prostate. Shikamaru pulls out his fingers, leaning over the bed to kiss Neji. Shikamaru was going for a quick kiss but he got caught up, pressing more kisses to Neji's mouth. Shikamaru backs up and gets off the bed, staring down to admire the prince. Neji's eyes were closed and his red swollen mouth was parted slightly. And he never looked more fuckable. 

Shikamaru pulls down his pants and underwear, tugging them off quickly Shikamaru spits into his hand and tries his best to cover his dick in saliva. Shikamaru wasn't about to make Neji suck his dick so that was the next best option after lube. Once wet enough, Shikamaru quickly pushing into Neji, who gasps. Shikamaru waits for the boy to get adjusted before slowly moving. Neji whimpers, his nail digging into Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru smirks, leaning down to kiss the boy. 

Shikamaru slowly thurst into Neji, the feeling going from uncomfortable to pleasure in a short time. The slow movements were making Neji agitated. He wanted more. Neji brings his hips up, hoping that Shikamaru gets the hint. Neji isn't so sure he could voice what he wanted right now. Shikamaru does get the hint, grinning.

"So fucking hot," Shikamaru mumbles as he speeds up his pace. Neji moans out, throwing his head back. The feeling mixed with Shikamaru whispering in his ear was getting to be too much. 

"Spread out like a slut." Shikamaru practically growls, thrusting in hard after each word. Neji yells out after each thrust, gripping the sheets. Something about being called a slut made Neji get offended yet turned on. He wanted to argue that he isn't a slut. This is his first time having sex. Having sex with someone he just met. Neji decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"You’re so wet, dripping everywhere," Shikamaru whispers, and he wasn’t lying. Neji's tip was soaking with pre-cum, his dick laying flat against his stomach.

"I'm close," Neji mumbles softly. Shikamaru smirks, opening his mouth to tell Neji to cum but it was too late. Neji came all over his stomach with a moan of Shikamaru's name. 

Shikamaru thrusts into Neji two more times before pulling out, his cum spilling onto the sheet below. Shikamaru quickly gets off Neji, flopping down beside the boy. Shikamaru knows he should be embarrassed that he came in such a short time but he's been waiting for this moment and it's not like Neji lasted any longer. 

Neji laid there staring at the ceiling. He isn't too sure how he felt about sex. The feeling was pleasurable but at some parts, it made his stomach feel queasy like he just wanted to get it over with. It was too much stimulation at points. 

Shikamaru stands up suddenly, making Neji look at him. Neji props himself on his elbows as Shikamaru continues to dress. He dressed quickly, not seeming to care that his shirt was inside out. Shikamaru leans over and places a kiss on Neji's forehead and Neji wasn't sure what to say. Thanks? Like what do people even say after having sex? Apparently, the answer is nothing, because, without another word, Shikamaru leaves the room. Neji throws himself back on the bed, closing his eyes. He doesn't know how he should feel right now. Why does Shikmaru keep doing sexual things with him and then ditches him right after? It's frustrating to Neji but at the same time, Neji is glad because he wouldn't even know what to do. Neji wasn't too stressed about it. Instead of worrying about it, Neji just takes a shower, all his bad thoughts leaving him. Neji really hopes they never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story seems rushed. It was originally supposed to only be one chapter but it wouldn't have done it justice. I don't know if I ended it the best I could have but I just didn't know a good way to end it. If you enjoyed this story, could you check out my latest youtube video? I rate the preliminary chunin exams in Naruto. https://youtu.be/JDj8bfpUl28


End file.
